The present invention relates to a vehicle seat with an adjusting element which has an output means with a driving gearwheel and an output gearwheel, which are connected to each other for conjoint rotation, wherein the output gearwheel interacts with an adjusting means in an interlocking and/or frictional manner.
Vehicle seats as disclosed, for example, in German utility model DE 295 21 946 U1 nowadays frequently have a height adjustable device with which the height of the seat surface can be adjusted by motor or manually. However, said height adjustable devices are frequently comparatively heavy and therefore increase the energy consumption of the vehicle.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide a vehicle seat which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object is achieved by a vehicle seat with an adjusting element which has an output means with a driving gearwheel and an output gearwheel, which are connected to each other for conjoint rotation, wherein the output gearwheel interacts with an adjusting means in an interlocking and/or frictional manner, and the driving gearwheel and the output gearwheel are provided in multiple pieces.